ERASE UNA VEZ
by Yunuen
Summary: Érase una vez un chico alegre, simpático y muy especial. No era especial por el color verde de su piel, sino por las grandes historias que le encantaba contar.


**.**

**N/A: **

El cuento que narra Mikey no es mío, lo baje de un site, y se llama:

Tinkus, el camaleón que no podía mimetizarse

y es de Rafael R. Valcárcel.

No quería decir nada para que mientras leyeran se dieran cuenta, pero mejor les digo que:

se supone que las letras en "comillas" es un cuento que Mikey está contando, y según el personaje, también cambia su voz y actúa el papel del personaje;

y las letras en _cursiva _es la escritora que escribió el fic, osease yo, que explica cómo empieza Mikey a contar el cuento y otras cosas que pasan.

Ojala se entienda el fic, es la primera vez que se me ocurre escribir algo así y por la carga de trabajo no pude depurarlo más, como mi Sensei manda.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por gusto, con todo el gusto de mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**ERASE UNA VEZ….**

_Quizás una de las pocas cosas que NO hace Miguel Ángel es quedarse quieto; él siempre anda de aquí para allá, de una lado a otro, de arriba a abajo, y todo gracias a la hiperactividad que le brinda el azúcar de todas las golosinas que come; pero esta vez, es una de esas raras ocasiones en las que no está gritando o brincando o patinando o molestando a Rafael._

_Miguel Ángel está de pie y bien quietecito, cubierto con una tunica color naranja pálido, y su cabeza está tapada con la capucha de la túnica. _

_No trae puesta su bandana, y en su rostro no está esa simpática sonrisa que le caracteriza, si no que tiene una actitud de seriedad, como si estuviera esperando una noticia o a que algo terrible suceda._

- Mikey, ya vas. –

_Alguien se asoma por una puerta y le habla a Miguel Ángel; él mira a una mujer en cuyo cabello ya hay mechones blancos; asiente, con la misma resignación que un recluso acepta su sentencia. _

_La señora se retira._

_Miguel Ángel toma una gran bocana de aire para relajarse._

_Siendo un ninja, él conoce a la perfección las técnicas que le son útiles para mantener la serenidad en momentos de crisis, pero no suele emplearlas, para él es más efectivo un grito y liberar la tensión o el miedo en vez de mantenerlos al margen; aunque al parecer, esta situación es totalmente diferente porque no lo acompaña ninguno de sus hermanos, así que por una vez en su vida debe quedarse quieto y en calma por su propia voluntad._

_Ya más relajado, cruza por la misma puerta que la señora de hace rato, pasa por un pasillo y llega a un pequeño jardín donde hay más humanos. _

_Es un día soleado y despejado, y se han dispuesto también unas mesas en las que hay bocadillos y agua, como si ese día fuera un día de campo._

_¿Qué hace un ninja como Miguel Ángel en plena luz del día y rodeado de humanos?_

_Sí, hay humanos, pero sólo algunos son mujeres adultas, el resto son niños de entre los 3 y 12 años; todos están sentados en sillas plegables que están dispuestas en filas._

_Miguel Ángel se pone al frente de todas esas personas que en cuanto lo ven, comienzan a aplaudirle con mucho entusiasmo._

_Él recibe con gran gusto la ovación de los humanos grandes y pequeños; deja pasar un ratito de aplausos, entonces, levanta las manos para pedirles silencio._

_Los que no conocen a un ninja como Miguel Ángel, no les extrañaría no ver que en sus muñecas y codos no trae sus protectores._

_Descubre su cabeza, y ningún humano sale huyendo del monstruo verde, es más, parece que lo conocen._

_Si Miguel Ángel no trae su bandana ni sus protectores, tal vez no va enfrentarse en una batalla, entonces, ¿qué hace ahí?_

- Todos sabemos que los camaleones cambian de color. – _les dice a los niños._

- ¡Sí! – _dice varios, otros mueven la cabeza._

- ¡Los camaleones cambian de color! – _dicen con alegría unos más._

- ¿Como qué color pueden cambiar? –

- ¡Rojo! -

- ¡Verde! –

- ¡Morado! –

- ¡Azul! –

- ¡Amarillo!–

- ¡Naranja! -

- Todos los colores son muy bonitos, -_ continúa Miguel Ángel _- y el camaleón cambia de color para confundirse con las cosas que lo rodean; eso se llama Mimetizar. –

- Mim… mim… - _un niñito de 5 años trata de decir la difícil palabra._

- ¡Mimetizar! – _dice un niño mayor._

- ¡Muy bien, Armando! Los camaleones cambian de color para que no se vean, para mimetizarse, por ejemplo… - _Miguel Ángel toma un vaso de plástico color verde de una de las mesas con bocadillos - _este vaso, ¿ven cómo mi mano parece desaparecer? -

- ¡Oohhh! -

_Y es que la mano color verde de Miguel Ángel se mimetiza con el color verde del vaso._

- ¿Y ven cómo… - _se acerca a una pared color naranja y se para de espaldas al publico – _parece que una parte de mi desaparece al ponerme junto a la pared? –

_Y es que la tunica que lo cubre casi de pies a cabeza es de un color muy parecido al color de la pintura de esa pared._

- ¡Orales! –

- Eso hacen los camaleones, - _regresa al frente de su público _– cambian de color y se mimetizan con lo que hay a su alrededor, pero, ¿saben qué hay un camaleón que no podía cambiar de color? –

- ¿De veras? – _le pregunta una niña de cabello muy rizado, como si le hubieran dicho que no va haber picnic aunque el día está muy bonito_.

- De veras. Les contaré el cuento de… – _hace más gruesa la voz para mayor emoción_ – "Tinkus, el camaleón que no podía mimetizarse". -

- ¡Eeeehh! – _los niños aplauden y gritan de alegría; las mujeres también aplauden._

_Miguel Ángel carraspea un poco para aclarar su garganta, y entonces…_

"En la selva amazónica, el primer lunes de la primavera, nació Tinkus."

… _empieza a hablar con una voz alta y clara, para que pueda oírlo hasta el último niño de la última fila._

"A diferencia de los otros camaleones bebés, él no podía cambiar de color. Sin embargo, por muy evidente que eso fuese, sus padres no se dieron cuenta; quizá estaban tan felices por traer un hijo al mundo que les impedía ver cualquier defecto, o quizá fue otra la razón, porque no sólo ellos lo pasaron por alto, sino también la matrona, los enfermeros, las pacientes y las visitas. Lo más probable es que haya sido la costumbre. Mimetizarse con el entorno estaba tan asumido como respirar; sólo hacían ciertas referencias al color cuando necesitaban indicar la ubicación de algún amigo o pariente."

_Miguel Ángel cambia su voz tratando de oírse como una señora camaleón._

"- Ése de allí, el que se parece a la hoja marrón con turquesa, es mi hijo. ¿Cuál es el tuyo? –

_Ahora cambia su voz a la de narrador._

"Preguntó una señora con bata azul"

_Luego _h_ace la voz de la mamá de Tinkus._

"- El mío es el de la hoja sin color. "

_Y hace otra vez la voz alta y clara._

"Respondió orgullosa la madre de Tinkus, sin darle importancia al defecto de la hoja."

"Sorprendida y preocupada por aquella contestación, la señora azul agregó:"

"- Qué raro, nunca había visto una hoja sin color. Por un momento pensé que era morada con verde. Creo que debo ir al oculista."

"Los años pasaron y aquello que sus padres y los demás adultos no vieron, los ojos de algunos niños lo exageraron:

_Hace la voz de un niño que se burla de Tinkus._

"- Tinkus es un monstruo. Tinkus es un monstruo. "

"Repitieron una y diecisiete veces más durante el recreo del primer día de escuela; Tnkus, sin entender por qué lo insultaban, retrocedió y retrocedió hasta topar con el borde de un charco. Cuando sus compañeros estuvieron a punto de desenroscar sus lenguas para empujarlo, el profesor los sorprendió:"

_Ahora Miguel Ángel hace la voz gruesa de un maestro camaleón que llama la atención a sus alumnos._

"- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"Dijo el maestro más serio que de costumbre, conteniendo su enfado."

"Los pequeños camaleones se pusieron tan pálidos del susto que, por un instante, creyeron que se habían contagiado de la enfermedad de Tinkus y, pensando que era un castigo divino, se desesperaron por pedir perdón."

"Los niños prometieron ser buenos compañeros y así lo hicieron, aunque sólo en apariencias. A partir de ese día, jugaron con Tinkus, es cierto, pero únicamente al escondite."

"Tinkus dejó de salir a los recreos. No le importaba el poder mimetizarse, sólo quería ser como los demás… o que ellos fuesen como él."

"Una tarde, regresando de la escuela a su casa, Tinkus se tumbó junto a un arbusto de fresas y lloró todas las lágrimas que había almacenado. Después, exhausto, cayó dormido con la esperanza de que sus deseos se hicieran realidad."

_Miguel Ángel hace sonidos de ronquidos._

"Uno de los estudiantes, al pasar cerca del arbusto, se quedó boquiabierto."

"- ¿Tinkus? – (_Miguel Ángel hace la voz de un niño) _- ¿Es Tinkus? ¡Milagro! ¡Es un milagro! ¡Puede mimetizarse!" –

"Los gritos escandalosos de aquel niño despertaron a Tinkus."

"- ¡Sí, es verdad, es un milagro, puede mimetizarse, puede mimetizarse!"

"Gritaron todos los que acudieron ante la buena nueva."

"Tinkus se sintió el ser más feliz de la tierra."

"La turba lo alzó en brazos con la intención de llevarlo a la plaza principal y festejar, sin embargo, cuando se distanciaron del arbusto de fresas, su color de piel no cambió, ¡seguía con los puntos rojos!"

- ¿Y qué era? – _un niño interrumpe el relato de Miguel Ángel._

_Y Miguel Ángel le va a responder con su voz normal, pero otro niño interrumpe._

- ¡Yo sé, le picaron los mosquitos! –

- Frío, frío. – _le dice Miguel Ángel, y eso quiere decir que no es la respuesta correcta._

- ¡Le hizo mal lo que comió! –

- Frío, frío. –

- ¡Varicela! – _dice una niña de peinado de colitas._

- Tibia, tibia. -

_Y espera por más respuestas pero los niños se quiebran sus pequeñas cabezas, y por fin dice: _

- Sarampión. -

- ¡Qué feo! – _dice un niño _– A mí me dio, y se siente feo que te dé comezón todo el cuerpo. -

_Miguel Ángel sigue con el cuento narrándolo con esa peculiar voz._

"Sarampión. A Tikus le había dado sarampión. "

- Aaah. – _los niños dicen de lástima por Tinkus; después de todo, no se había realizado su deseo_.

"Tras diez días en cama, el cuerpo de Tinkus mejoró, pero su esperanza continuó maltrecha por mucho más tiempo."

"Los dos únicos doctores de aquella sociedad camaleónica analizaron exhaustivamente la incapacidad de mimetizarse de Tinkus. Ambos profesionales coincidieron en el diagnóstico:"

_Hace la voz de alivio descarado propia de un doctor poco profesional._

"- ¡Caramba! ¡Qué suerte que no es contagioso! –"

"¡Qué ineptos! ¡Qué poca vocación! ¡Qué falta de tacto!" (_Miguel Ángel dice con enfado, y los niños también se ven enfadados_) "Tinkus dejó de confiar en los médicos y, antes ya había perdido la fe en la suerte al comprobar que un deseo no se hace realidad tras dormir. Pese a todo ello, aún le quedaba otra solución: una antigua leyenda decía que, al pasar la zona de la jungla dominada por las brujas, vivía un grillo sabio dedicado a ayudar a quienes el mundo consideraba incurables."

- ¿Tuvo que ir a un bosque donde hay brujas? – _pregunta asustado un niño_.

- Sip, pero no todas las brujas son malas, ojala y esas brujas no sea malas. -

- Ojala. –

"Tinkus no sintió ningún temor mientras se internaba en la parte más tenebrosa de la selva."

- ¡Oh! – _varios niños exclaman al imaginar la tenebrosa selva y cómo el valiente Tinkus va por ahí el solito._

"Miraba hacia los rincones con ilusión, con los ojos saltones. No buscaba al Grillo. Deseaba que apareciese una de esas brujas en las que creía fervientemente; le daba igual que fuese horrible o hermosa, siempre y cuando le lanzase un hechizo que resolviera su problema. Para su desconcierto, no apareció ninguna."

- Aaah…. – _dicen los niños con decepción_.

"Al tercer amanecer, se dio por vencido, pero, afortunadamente, ya había andado lo suficiente. En el instante que iba a dar media vuelta para regresar a la comarca, Tinkus alcanzó a ver algo que le llamó la atención. Avanzó once o doce pasos… ¡un consultorio médico! Recordó que en la leyenda se mencionaba a Grillo, que al parecer era real."

_Varios niños aplauden por la hazaña de Tinkus._

"Como aún era muy temprano, sólo estaba la enfermera que le indicó que tomara asiento. A los pocos minutos entró a la sala de espera un Color. Tinkus, venciendo su timidez, saludó:"

"- Buenos días, Color Verde."

"- Mi nombre es Color Rojo, pero hoy desperté así."

"Al poco rato, llegó otro paciente al que Tinkus también saludó:"

"- Buenos días, Gusano."

"- Yo soy Cien Pies y no sé por qué se me han encogido los miembros hasta el punto de desaparecer."

"En eso, la enfermera dijo:"

"- Ya llegó el curandero. –_ Miguel Ángel hace una voz chillona_ - Por favor, que pase la lagartija."

"- ¡Yo soy un camaleón! "

"Exclamó Tinkus indignado."

"Cien Pies y Color Rojo no pudieron contener las risas."

"Después de escuchar la historia de Tinkus, Grillo sacó del baúl un libro muy antiguo. No lo leyó, ni lo abrió, prefirió utilizarlo para apoyar los codos y hablar con mayor comodidad:"

- Pero los libros son para leer, – _dice un niño_ – no para apoyarse. -

- A lo mejor grillo ya lo sabe de memoria. -

- Ah. -

_Miguel Ángel hace la voz de un grillo anciano._

"- Puedo recetar remedios para curar la lepra, la fiebre amarilla o una gastroenteritis, pero no para que dejes de ser tú mismo. Tu personalidad está moldeada por tu peculiaridad. Aprovéchala. Si no eres como los demás, ¿por qué hacer las cosas como los demás?, estarías en desventaja. Hazlo de la manera que esté en tus manos. Nuestra parte física está relacionada…"

"Tinkus lo miraba con una atención tan pero tan profunda, que incluso parecía que no lo estuviese escuchando."

"- ¿Me estás escuchando?"

"- Sí, señor."

"- Bien, porque debes saber cómo conocerte para así aprovechar lo que tienes. Ahora, hagamos una pausa y revisemos tu cuerpo. Haber, saca la lengua."

"Antes de terminar de decir 'lengua', el Grillo había desaparecido. Todo sucedió tan rápido que incluso Tinkus lo buscó debajo del escritorio, porque no se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido hasta el momento en el que se le escapó un eructo."

"- Tinkus, escúchame. "

"Ordenó una voz muy grave."

"Tinkus miró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie. Extrañado, reanudó su camino."

- ¡Aah! – _varios niños y niñas exclaman del susto, incluso uno o dos se tapan los ojos porque ya saben que le pasó al Grillo._

"- ¡Escúchame!"

"Resonó la misma voz con mayor intensidad."

"A Tinkus casi se le salieron los ojos del asombro. Le habían dicho que un día oiría la voz de su conciencia, pero nunca imaginó que sonaría tan real. "

"- ¡Auch!"

"Exclamó Tinkus al recibir un golpe en el estómago por dentro."

"- Presta atención. No tengo mucho tiempo. Los jugos gástricos pronto harán su trabajo."

"Explicó Grillo tras darle el puñetazo."

"-¿Es usted, señor curandero? Perdóneme, no fue…"

"- Shhh. No hay nada que perdonar. Eres un camaleón y los camaleones comen insectos. "

- ¡Tinkus se comió al grillo! – _dice un niño al descubrir lo que ha pasado_.

- Sí, se lo comió, - _explica Miguel Ángel_ - pero fue un accidente. Los camaleones tienen una lenguas muuuuuuyyy largas, - _saca su lengua _- y duando Bido le dido gue dacada la dengua din guebeb de lo gomió. –

_Los niños ríen divertidos._

- Yo no te entendí. – _dice otro un poco molesto._

- Que cuando Grillo le dijo a Tinkus que sacara la lengua, Tinkus se comió a Grillo con su lengua larga y pegajosa, pero fue un accidente. -

- Sí, los accidentes le pasan a cualquiera. – dice una niña de cabello largo y trenzado que acaba de echarse encima el agua de limón que estaba bebiendo.

- Los accidentes le pasan a todos, hasta a Tinkus, y sin querer se comió a Grillo, pero Grillo le iba a decir desde su panza lo que tenía que hacer para poder mimetizarse. -

- ¡Desde su panza! – _es la exclamación de unos pocos, y algunos palpan sus barrigas._

"Tinkus, sin culpa pero con pena, siguió escuchando."

_Y Miguel Ángel sigue imitando la voz de un grillo anciano._

"- Uno se considera débil, alto, mejor o peor al compararse con alguien o algo, y de esa manera sólo ves a quien te comparas; no te verás a ti. Si quieres conocerte, cierra los ojos. Después, ábrelos. Es conveniente observar el entorno, sí, pero para aprender, no para ser."

_Miguel Ángel deja de contar el cuento porque hay muchas manitas levantadas, pero él ya sabe que esas manitas levantadas quieren decir que les explique eso que acaba de decir, y les dice con su voz normal:_

- Si Ernesto dibuja unos patitos muy bonitos, y Karina no, no quiere decir que Karina no es buena dibujando patitos. Ernesto tampoco sabía dibujar patitos. ¿Cierto Ernesto? –

- ¡Sí! Antes no sabía cómo pero ya supe. -

- Y Karina le preguntó cómo los dibuja, ¿verdad Karina? -

- Antes no me salían los patitos, pero le pregunte a Ernesto y me dijo, ¡es bien fácil! -

- Eso es lo que le dijo Grillo a Tinkus: uno no es malo porque las letras no me salen bien como a otro, o porque no patino bien como otro, o porque no puedo amarrarme las agujetas como alguien ya lo hace, sólo es que no sé cómo y puedo aprender, y Tinkus aprendió algo. -

"Durante los siete días que duró el viaje de regreso, no paró de llover. Pese a ello, Tinkus se sentía radiante y a gusto consigo mismo. Había descubierto una manera distinta de ver las cosas gracias a los consejos del curandero."

"Cuando la lluvia cesó, apareció un arco iris. Tinkus lo contempló hasta que se desvaneció. Repleto de entusiasmo, pensó que si un pedazo de aire era capaz de tener colores... ¡¿cómo él no iba a poder plasmarlos en su cuerpo?"

"En secreto, día tras día, mes tras mes, practicó con centenares de litros de pintura hasta convertirse en un maestro en el arte de la pintura y en el arte de mimetizarse: ¡usó pinturas para pintar su cuerpo!"

"No sólo tuvo la destreza de camuflarse como los demás de su especie, sino que incluso logró parecerse a los depredadores de sus depredadores, convirtiéndose en el protector de su comarca."

"Era dichoso, no porque todos lo admirasen, ni por haber conseguido mimetizarse, era dichoso porque había vuelto a creer en la suerte, al toparse con el Grillo; en los conocimientos, al recibir sus consejos; y en la magia, la que sentía mientras se pintaba."

"Fin."

_Acabado el cuento, estallan los aplausos tanto de niños como de adultos._

- ¡Qué bonito! – _dice un niño que en vez de aplaudir prefiere ponerse de pie y acercarse al Cuentacuentos; otros igual._

- ¡Me gustó mucho! – _le dice una niña._

- ¡Qué bueno que les gustó! – y el Cuentacuentos está feliz.

- A mí me dio miedo cuando Tinkus tuvo que ir a la selva. – _le dice otra niña._

_Ya todos los niños están rodeando al Cuentacuentos._

_Miguel Ángel escucha atento a cada uno de ellos._

- A mí me dio tristeza que Tinkus se comió a Grillo. -

- Pero fue un accidente. -

- A mí no me gustó que los otros camaleones no quisieran jugar con Tinkus. -

- Fueron muy malos. –

- Por eso la Señorita Eva dice que todos somos iguales, no importa que Charlie sea el más alto, que a Isabel le falta un diente, que Jaime no sepa bien la tabla del 9, que mi piel sea más oscura; todos somos niños. –

- ¡Sí! –

_Algunos niños se dan un abrazo, otros pegan un gran brinco, y otros chocan palmas._

- ¡Wow! – se acerca la mujer de cabellos con mechones blancos, es Eva. - ¡Qué niños tan listos! –

- Gracias Señorita Eva. – _dicen al mismo tiempo algunos de ellos._

- Siempre armas tanta polémica Mikey. – _le dice Eva a Miguel Ángel con una sonrisa_.

- Mi hermano el mayor me ha dicho que hay cuentos muy bonitos y con los que uno aprende muchas cosas, y es cierto; yo he leído algunos que él tiene, y por eso me gusta venir al orfanato, para contárselos a los niños para que también aprendan como yo. -

- ¡Gracias! – _gritan los niños y se le van encima a Miguel Ángel, aplastándolo entre todos._

- ¡AY! –

- Ya niños, tranquilos, - _les pide Eva _– Dejen que Mikey coma algo. Ustedes deben tener hambre también después de tan lindo cuento. –

Los niños, en cuanto escuchan la palabra "comida", se quitan de Miguel Ángel y corren por un sándwich que alguna otra maestra ya ha preparado.

- Gra… cias… - _dice Miguel Ángel todo magullado_.

- No, - Eva le ayuda a levantarse – gracias a ti por venir a darles una alegría a mis niños. –

- No hay de qué. –

- Ojala y esta vez puedas quedarte. –

_Ya otras veces Miguel Ángel ha ido a contarles cuentos a los niños del orfanato, y en todas esas veces también le han pedido que se quede a acompañarlos en el picnic, pero para poder comer, Miguel Ángel debe quitarse el "disfraz"._

- Lo lamento, no puedo; ya sabe: soy pobre y de familia numerosa. –

_Y en todas esas veces, Miguel Ángel ha tenido que decir que no puede quedarse porque tiene que ir a su trabajo de medio tiempo, porque son cinco en la familia, y su hermano Rafael come mucho, así que tiene que ir a 'ganarse el pan de casa día'._

_Eva suspira de tristeza, pero comprende la situación del chico._

- Bueno, aquí tienes. –

_Y como en otras veces, ya le tiene preparados varios sándwiches para llevar._

_Miguel Ángel mira la bolsa de los sándwiches y luego mira a los niños que devoran la comida. _

- ¡A mí gustó que Tinkus aprendió a pintarse la piel y después se convirtió en el jefe de su ciudad! -

- ¡A mí también! -

- ¡Y a mí! -

- ¡Yo quiero pintar mi piel como Tinkus! -

- ¡Yo también! -

- ¡Y yo! -

- ¿Podemos Maestra Berenice? -

Hay otra mujer, joven, que está en el dilema de darles a los niños el permiso de pintarse como el camaleón Tinkus.

- Creo que sí, niños, pero… -

- ¡Eeeh! – _los niños no esperan a escuchar todas las precauciones que debe decirle la joven maestra; ya festejan la actividad de pintarse de pies a cabeza como el camaleón Tinkus, pero la maestra ya sabe como mantener el orden, o más o menos._

- He dicho que "creo que sí"; hay que pedirle permiso a la Señorita Directora, quizás se puedan conseguir las pinturas apropiadas… -

_Los niños ya van corriendo con la Señorita Directora. _

- ¿Ya ves el caos que desatas, Miguel Ángel? – _la joven maetra Berenice se ve disgustada, pero lo dice en broma._

- Sí, yo siempre armo un caos, eso me han dicho mis hermanos. –

_Agita la mano despidiéndose de Berenice y de las demás maestras, aprovechando que los niños están distraídos suplicándole a la Directora por la actividad de pintarse el cuerpo, y debe irse así, sin despedirse de ellos, porque se le parte el corazón cada vez que le suplican que se quede y tiene que decirles que no puede, que no puede quedarse a comer con ellos, y todo porque debe ir a su "trabajo de medio tiempo", cuando en realidad, se va porque no quiere asustarlos si se enteran que no hay manera de que pueda quitarse su disfraz de tortuga porque no es un disfraz._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **He pensado que ese orfanato al que va Mikey ese del cap "The Christmas Aliens" cuando las tortugas, en Navidad, van a dejarles regalos a los niños.

* * *

><p>Ojala les haya gustado esta faceta de Mikey n.n<p>

y es que he divagado bastante sobre que los chicos deben de tener otro tipo de habilidades aparte de ser ninja y salvar al mundo, pero ha sido difícil;

aunque con Leo me ha resultado mucho muy sencillo, y siendo él el más espiritual de las cuatro tortugas, Leo escribe, pinta, toca el piano, la guitarra (y también toca el violín n.n pero todavía no incluyo esto en un fic pero lo haré), canta, sabe bailar, lee novelas, cuentos y manga, cocina rico y saludable…

es una larga lista de las cosas que sabe hacer Leo n.n

sin embargo,

alguien ya me ha dicho que el Leo, en mis fics, más bien parece un _estuche de monerías _TT

sentí bien feo por lo que me dijo ese alguien TT

pero yo sigo buscando esas habilidades,

y creo que Mikey le viene bien ser un Cuentacuentos porque la actuación y contar historias se le da.

x)

Ya en otro fic verás lo que puede hacer Doni, o eso espero porque no le hallo todavía otra habilidad aparte de construir cosas;

al menos de Rafa ya le halle que teje y cocina n.n

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo, estimado(a) lector(a), y leer mi fic.

n.n


End file.
